California
by Kaamilah
Summary: Todo lo bueno y lo malo que le ha sucedido a Dean ha sido en ese odioso lugar, pero en los brazos de Sam piensa que quizás no es tan malo allí.


**Titulo: California (1/3)**  
><strong>Autor: Kaamilah (o sea yo)<strong>  
><strong>Beta: evian_fork (Ibrahil)<strong>  
><strong>Fandom: Supernatural<strong>  
><strong>Parejas: DeanSam**  
><strong>Rating: todo publico? (nose ;P)<strong>  
><strong>Warning: Wincest. Temporada Uno y Dos.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: pues todo pertenece a warner y a kripke y a una larga lista mas. yo solo soy una fan mas XD<strong>  
><strong>Resumen:Todo lo bueno y lo malo que le ha sucedido a Dean ha sido en ese odioso lugar, pero en los brazos de Sam piensa que no es tan malo allí. parece una telenovela lo se, no se puede evitar XD<strong>

Él lo recordaba perfectamente, cuando Sam volvió a su vida

Era una noche tranquila, las nubes se desplazaban suave y apaciblemente por el cielo lleno de estrellas y luna. Y a él eso lo había calmado tremendamente.

Estaba sentado en el capo de su nena y pudiera que aun algo (o muy) borracho, tenia medio botellín de cerveza barata en mano y en la otra la foto de Sammy. Se acordaba perfectamente de esa época, en la que sacaron esa fotografía, en la que su padre aun era su padre y no _señor, si, señor_, y en donde Sammy recién había aprendido a decir Dean.

Era un recuerdo agridulce, bastante, porque si su madre hubiese seguido viva de seguro que la primera palabra de Sam no hubiera sido _Seaaaan_ si no _Mami_ o alguna otra cosa parecida, pero no, fue su nombre dicho de forma siseante por un bebe que recién le estaban saliendo los dientes y con mirada brillante y para que mentir, dulce, muy, pero muy dulce, y como a el le encantaban los dulces, nunca se pudo atosigar ni empalagarse de esa mirada en cambio siempre quería más, porque era de su Sammy. Y el nunca podría hastiarse de su hermano menor, era todo en su vida.

Trato inútilmente borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, Sam se alejo de ellos. Sabia que tenia que tratar de seguir con su vida como su hermano lo hizo e incluso su padre; pero aun le seguía escociendo la discusión, la tenia grabada a fuego, cada grito, cada mirada de odio que se dirigían y el no podía hacer nada si no solo mirar como un imbécil, como Sam tomaba sus cosas y se largaba pegando un portazo que creía que le dolía más a él que a ese jodido terco y orgulloso.

Siguió durante un momento mirando fijamente, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, a la bendita foto, sintiendo como la bilis se le subía lentamente, recordándole lo amargo que era sin Samuel, Sam, Sammy.

Su hermano, su todo a su lado, sin llenarle, cubriendo todo, con sus ojos de cachorrito triste, con sus sonrisas llenas de hoyuelos siempre diciéndole _Dean_ con cara de resignación, siempre que comía como… bueno como el solamente comía.

_Mierda_, como lo extrañaba.

Nunca supo porque acepto ese estúpido caso en California, bueno realmente si lo sabía, aunque fuera inconsciente, quería estar cerca de Sam, sentir que tenia una familia unida y no una que fue quemada y jodida por un demonio; y aunque trataba y trataba de seguir con su vida, de simplemente olvidarse de todo, no podía, porque su vida era una perra, y cada vez que lo intentaba, salía peor que cuando empezaba y no quería mas, estaba exhausto de todo.

Aunque lo que realmente le jodia era que igual lo acepto, haciéndose el valiente, el frío, el que le importaba un soberano comino todo. Cuando por dentro se estaba muriendo.

Y cuando estuvo allí para encargarse del fantasma, solo pensó que no le haría ningún daño pasar por donde estudiaba su hermano, ahí estaba el masoquista de la familia, primer gran error, en el momento que pasaba por Stanford le vio y se veía tan feliz como nunca lo había visto.

Era radiante como si hubiera nacido para estar allí y lo más triste es que era cierto.

Dean se fue, largándose aun mas deprimido que lo que ya estuviera.

Después, su segundo gran error fue irse a un bar y emborracharse como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera el día que Sam se fue.

Sabía que si su padre le estuviera leyendo la mente - cosa imposible y que daba _literalmente las gracias_ que no tuviera aquella habilidad-. Él le hubiera dicho_"yo no te eduque para que fueras un mariquita así que le levántate"_, pues que se jodiera, no es como si realmente lo estuviera escuchando, ¿No?, así que el perfectamente podía revolcarse en su miseria y emborracharse como si no hubiera un mañana. Punto final no más discusión, que a el puede que le guste matar bichos y disfrutar hacerles cosas dignas de película de terror, como ese tipo de la mascara con la sierra - de esa película con efectos horteros que vio cuando le estaba dando el lote a la chica de paso, en Wisconsin, en un autocine de por allí -, pero el odiaba la violencia innecesaria, si bien nadie le creyera, era cierto.

Después de estar cerca de una hora allí lamentándose y no fijarse que casi todo el bar, todas las féminas y algunas disimuladas miraditas de ciertos especimenes, estaban comiéndoselo y regurgitándolo para volver a comérselo, con su mirada.

Se largo con más pena que gloria a su nena y con un _six pack_ de cervezas baratas, se fue conduciendo por una carretera poco transitada lentamente, por que si no _mira que te pilla la policía _y el no quería eso, solo quería, por primera vez en su vida algo de soledad y tranquilidad, para pensar, que mierda le había ocurrido para que cambiara, todo lo que el conocía, solo eso.

El viaje fue bastante más silencioso de lo normal. Su belleza nunca estaba en silencio, porque si no era su música - casi siempre a volumen estridente - eran los gemidos de placer cuando se metía a hacer cosas indecentes con mujeres en el asiento trasero; siempre estaba en constante ruido, pero el porque no ponía la radio y dejaba que las ondas sonoras llenaran el lugar y lo hicieran sentirse menos solo - y por decirse algo querido - la razón era muy simple, presentía que si ponía la música y sonaba alguna canción de corazones rotos y no sabe cuanta cosa más, se pondría a llorar como nena.

El era un Winchester, joder, todo un macho hecho y derecho. El no debía, ni podía. Nada de sentimentalismos.

El sabía que era pura mierda de mentiras, que por fuera pudiera ser todo lo frio que quisiera, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo, se sentía amputado, como si una parte de él se hubiera desgarrado de forma brutal y solo quisiera descargarse en llanto.

Pues bien que él molestaba a su hermano años atrás, diciéndole chica, Samantha y cualquier estupidez que se le hubiera podido ocurrir, podría ser que en el fondo fuese un poquito mas nenita que Sam y que en verdad, él fuera un masoquista, un verdadero y puto masoquista.

Sabia que toda esa tonta y bizarra discusión mental era producto de la borrachera que si no, nunca se hubiera insultado a sí mismo. Pero que mas daba estaba borracho como una cuba, así que si el cielo era morado y llovían pelis porno en vez de agua estaba bien, porque eran delirios de borracho y nadie podía alegarle nada, solo un momento de desvaríos mentales, de un pobre y patético idiota.

Y luego de un vergonzoso y deprimente viaje en el que el se acribilló mentalmente, se detuvo donde comenzó todo, llenándose de esa luna tan grande y con la foto de Sam bebé a un lado y al otro el botellón a medio tomar.

Se preguntaba si volvería a ver a Sam, daría cualquier cosa, hasta su propia felicidad si volvía con el. Y si, sabía que su relación era bastante insana.

Posiblemente Sam sospecho que su vida nunca valdría algo si seguía en ese círculo vicioso en el que estaban los dos. El siempre había dicho que el listo de la familia era Sam y cuando se largo, lo confirmo, era el listo de la familia. Aunque le doliera reconocerlo, Sam merecía lo que tenia y mas mucho mas.

De pronto, un valor que no sabia de donde venia, fue recorriéndole entero. No sabia si era el alcohol o por... realmente no tenia idea.

Un pensamiento se le cruzo rápidamente y pues no le dio tiempo para terminarlo cuando se subió a su nena, un sentimiento agradable le recorrió el pecho haciéndole ir a toda velocidad a Palo Alto.

Llego hasta la ventana, la abrió con una torpeza, que si hubiese estado sobrio se hubiera _de verdad_ matado por la vergüenza. Desde luego que no estaba al 100% de sus capacidades porque _quien_ lo estaba al estar casi en _un coma etílico_. Prefirió conformarse con esa excusa para poder seguir ridiculizándose en paz.

En un pequeño instante se fijo en la luna. Se quedo viéndola ya que en ese momento brillaba intensa y hermosa –se sintió como si estuviera hipnotizado – Dean nunca se percato como alguien se le acercaba sigilosamente, una figura _**muy conocida**_ para el de hecho.

De la nada, alguien lo empujo a la pared contraria. Su cuerpo actuó solo y de pronto Ellos comenzaron a golpearse, su mente poco a poco se fue recordando esa forma de luchar. Cuando se recupero de la sorpresa de ser atacado obviamente.

y que hablar de sus reflejos actuaron solos y rápidamente. a pesar de que su mente estuviese atontada por el alcohol; su experiencia Salió ganando –además que su cuerpo reconocía ya al otro con el que luchaba-; el antes atacante fue el que se revolvía en el piso ahora, muy bien atrapado por él. Mantuvo sus parpados cerrados por el impacto.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Sammy, mucho más grande de lo que se acordaba o creía haber visto, lo único medianamente coherente que le salió fue un "_cuidado tigre"_ y sonrió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, sin ironía ni sarcasmo, _solo_ pura alegría.

Se enorgulleció tanto que no pudo evitar quedar atontado, haciendo que Sam aprovechara invirtiendo las posiciones. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, allí estaba sonriéndole y hablándole como el pasado claro, que Sam se enojo, pero que más daba.

Recordando a que venia le contó lo de su padre, su desaparición y que el no podía hacerlo solo, su hermano siguiéndole el capricho, por que Sam sabia que podía perfectamente él solo, le siguió el juego y aunque le dolió tanto verlo con esa chica rubia, dulce y comprensiva, tan perfecta para Sammy, actúo como si nada y hasta coqueteo con ella, le dolió tanto que hasta la borrachera se le quito, pero si quería que esto funcionara tenia que seguir con la mascara de indiferencia.

Sam llego junto a él, diciéndole solo que esa vez nada más, y el gustoso acepto, ningún problema tenía con eso.

Partieron hasta Jericho, y fue como volver a cuando estaban todos juntos, obviando su padre desaparecido, pero se sentía lleno de nuevo, como si viviera nuevamente.

Y en un momento de ese fin de semana recordó su deseo, pero lo aparto rápidamente, el ya tenia lo que quería. Pero esa felicidad no le duro ni un solo instante. Cuando iba partiendo nuevamente, escucho un grito desgarrador, no lo dudo ni un solo segundo, corrió como un loco, alterado por ver si su hermano se encontraba bien, abrió de una patada la puerta y vio llamas, la desesperación fue mayor, cuando recordó lo de su madre, y vio a esa chica dulce en el techo ardiendo y Sam en estado de shock mirando con dolor como su novia era rostizada por el fuego. Lo sujeto como cuando era un bebe y lo saco corriendo de allí sin importarle nada mas que él y solo Él.

Cuando todo paso, recordó su deseo y quiso odiarse pues allí tenia lo que quería, pero, destruido y con sed de venganza, no era así como quería las cosas y en algún momento de todo esto, recordó un cuento que le hicieron leer en la escuela y su moraleja, _"puedes tener un deseo, pero recuerda que siempre tiene un precio"_, y no pudo tener mas razón.

Pero el también es un Winchester y del mismo modo, es terco así que hará lo posible para reparar a Sammy, puede que nunca vuelva a hacer el mismo de siempre, pero esta con el y eso le bastaba, puede que le duela que este solo con el por la venganza, pero tiene una corazonada - y estas nunca fallan-, serán mas unidos que antes.

La misión de su vida es protegerlo y eso hará, lo ama, pero eso solo el lo sabrá.

Volverán a las carreteras y a los moteles de mala muerte. Quizás no con el mismo objetivo, pero los dos juntos como siempre debió ser. Y con mas desesperación, como ha estado ocurriendo porque con su padre desaparecido-_y no sabiendo a quien mas aferrarse para no desplomarse -_Dean en ciertos momentos siente, piensa, cree que _**Sam es todo lo que le queda**_ y lo que le hace sentirse _**realmente **_cuerdo _además_ de fuerte, para poder enfrentar toda esa mierda que les espera afuera y que siempre ha estado ahí en el exterior.

Los dos mas unidos para alegría del mayor que quizás nunca lo diga pero es todo lo que necesita para ser feliz. Eso y su impala; todos juntos.

* * *

><p>De repente escucho una grave voz, sacándolo de la ensoñación en la cual estaba, miro hacia arriba, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara y su hermano que le observaba con una ceja levantada y con la mirada hecha una mezcla entre diversión y curiosidad, tan intensa que quería decirle algo, algo que aligerara ese nudo que se formo en su garganta, que logro que la voz saliera quebrada y menos masculina, que lo que le gustaría.<p>

- Sammy, ¿Qué pasa? De nuevo se te perdieron tus novelas rosas, princesa. El aludido solo frunció un poco el ceño, antes de responderle con el mismo tono irónico.

- No te preocupes, que después necesito las tuyas, Deanna.

Terminando con una risa jocosa y dulce, que le hizo sonreír abiertamente, amó cuando sus ojos avellanas brillaron y sin darse cuanta se acerco lentamente, como si temiera inconscientemente hacerle daño, como si su hermano fuera frágil, algo irónico porque su hermano era un gigante, hasta que sus alientos se entremezclaron y casi pudiendo saborear los labios de su hermano.

Tan absorto estaba en esa perturbadora sensación, que no se fijo, en como los ojos de Sammy resplandecían aun más y solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió unos mullidos y suaves labios unidos a los suyos, se le electrizo hasta el alma y se aferro a el, como nunca lo había hecho, queriendo que el momento nunca terminara, ahogando un gemido que purgaba por salir y recorriendo con sus manos, el largo cabello de Sam, besándole hasta que el mundo se acabara, sin importarle, las señales que su mente le mandaba de alerta, con unas grandes letras de INCESTO en ellas.

Para decepción del más bajo, todo se acabo cuando Sam se separo y le miro con los labios hinchados y con la piel de su barbilla roja e irritada por su barba de 3 días, con una sonrisa tan grande que pensó que realmente ilumino toda la habitación.

En un instante se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba, el no debería de estar besando a su hermano menor, su padre debería de estar revolcándose y maldiciéndolo en el lugar en donde su alma estuviera, soltó al más pequeño, se sentía como un violador, se sentía asqueroso, pútrido, no veía a un Sam grande, veía al que le cambio los pañales, al que le enseño atarse los zapatos, como si lo hubiera pervertido.

Se sentía muy enfermo, como si su piel quemara, como si estuviera infectado de lepra y fijo sus grandes ojos verdes y en ese momento cubiertos de una película acuosa, en toda la habitación, que sintió que giraba y giraba, en un momento pensó que se desmayaría de lo hiperventilado que estaba.

Hasta que lo vio, su hermano le estaba viendo con una expresión tan afligida, que su ataque de pánico se diluyo como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, dejo de lado esos estúpidos sentimientos y como siempre fijo toda su atención en el menor.

- Dean, yo creí que tu querías, yo lo siento, Dean, de verdad pensé porque toda la mierda me pasa a mi, si quieres que me aleje, oh mierda, Dean, lo siento, tu no te preocupes nunca mas me ve…- El mayor no queriendo seguir oyendo la diatriba que en ese instante estaba soltando su hermano, le beso, así de simple, aferrándole por los hombros.

El otro soltó un grito ahogado, sorprendido por su acción, nuevamente sintió ese escalofrió recorrerle la columna y eso que ha sido el beso más torpe que había tenido en su vida. Cuando termino, Sammy seguía balbuceando y el le sonrió porque su hermano era adorable cuando estaba nervioso.

- Sam, Sammy tranquilo, yo, oh dios, como te lo explico, mira se que esto es complicado, joder, esto incluso va afuera de mis limites.- el de los ojos verdes rio desinflado y más nervioso de lo que habia estado en su vida, se toco la nuca repetidamente y se lamio los lastimados labios, siseo un poco ante el contacto con la saliva. - ¿Sabes? Toda mi vida te he protegido, ha sido mi propósito desde que papa te puso en mis brazos y besarte nunca estuvo en mis planes, pero no he podido evitar sentir esto y tu no ayudas mucho, gracias.

Y señalo en torno a los dos, quería que su hermano lo entendiera, porque él, mierda, no era bueno con esto de los sentimientos, se sentía frustrado como nunca, ni siquiera con lo de California y ese momento no quería seguir recordándolo, quería que todo siguiera igual, que Sam no quisiera besarlo y él pudiera estar con chicas y enmascarar sus sentimientos como siempre. Que Sammy siguiera mojigato y que no besara como besaba, pedía cosas sencillas, joder.

- O sea que tú sientes lo mismo, que yo no te forcé y que tu…

Le miro con los ojos, tan esperanzado, como si aun tuviera siete años y esperaba fervientemente que su padre apareciera en la obra de teatro, donde hizo de príncipe y solo apareció el, porque su padre estaba cazando no sabe qué cosas y no podía dejarlo solo, sabia cuan doloroso era eso, por eso no le abandono, por eso se sentó en primera fila, sin importarle cuan ridículo y patéticamente triste se viera un niño de 11 años solo; todo eso recompensado por la mirada a la que no podía decirle que no, nunca pudo negarle nada, siempre tratando de hacerle feliz a como diera lugar.

-Sí, Sammy, joder, te quiero como a nada en esta vida, podemos dejarlo allí, me está comenzando a doler la cabeza, con tanta charla sentimental, sabes.

El más joven se rio suavemente y negó con la cabeza, luego de eso le siguió un largo silencio, donde el pecoso juro que pudo oír como la cabeza de Sam trabajaba; se desespero un poco, porque estas situaciones no eran para alguien como él, a él le encantaba estar en constante movimiento, nunca podía estarse quieto si no era realmente necesario.

De repente oyó como su hermano carraspeaba nervioso y fijo toda su atención en él, en la forma en que su enmarañado cabello, se desordenaba aun más, por el movimiento de sus inquietos dedos, quiso enterrar de nuevo sus manos ahí, aun sentía esa sensación tan alucinante en sus manos, cuando su hermano se digno a hablar.

- Creo que si dejamos esto tal como esta seria perjudicante para cazar, para todo, porque nunca estaríamos concentrados en lo importante y viendo que esto no te afecta, creo que podríamos seguir haciéndolo juntos…-Y contuvo un poco la respiración ante lo que iba a decir. - A otras cosas más productivas, ¿no crees? .-Y el muy pervertido insinuaba que podrían tener sexo, que en todo caso la idea que le estaba insinuando le gustaba y mucho, iba y se sonrojaba, que tipo de cosas estaría pensando el marrano, que tenia por hermano.

- Joder, si ya te entendí, muchachote, creo que podremos hacer esto, pero solo si tu estas totalmente de acuerdo, entiendes y pondremos reglas, muchas, muchas reglas, porque esto será solo de los dos, ni Bobby debe saberlo si se entera, seria trágico y horrible y espeluznante y...

Iba a seguir con lo que le iba a hacer el cazador mas antiguo, cuando su hermano le corto, e interiormente le dio las gracias, por que sabia como se ponía y le presto atención.

- Si, Dean, no seas melodramático, estoy totalmente de acuerdo e incluso mas, desde hace años de hecho.

Esto último lo murmuro, Dean pensó que lo había imaginado, pero no, su hermano también le quería desde antes, el jodido cabrón, le mantuvo maldiciéndose y sufriendo desde hace años y le viene a decir ahora que sentía lo mismo, le mataba, _¡oh si!, lo iba a matar lentamente_ y como lo iba a disfrutar, su hermano debió de ver su enojo brillando en sus ojos, por que se alejo un par de pasos y bajo su mirada al piso apenado.

Cuando levanto su mirada, le vio con sus ojos cubiertos de una película acuosa y brillantes, como pidiéndole amor y perdón, cayó ante esos ojos muy conocidos y la ira se le fue, como si nunca hubiese estado, hay veces en que notaba y odiaba el poder que tenía su hermano en el, desde niños y el otro cabroncete lo sabía, muy pero muy bien.

- Lo siento, Dean, tu, tu nunca me diste pistas, tu nunca me diste a conocer si sentías algo, eras tan hermético y salías con tantas chicas, que me di por vencido antes de graduarme y creo que finalmente eso me termino de dar el empujón para ir a Stamford , pero cuando llegaste de nuevo allí , después de tanto tiempo y te vi, sentí, que nada había cambiado, no sabía que pensar cuando volví a la caza, a la carretera, a todo esto; estaba más que dolido por la muerte de Jess, yo la quería de verdad, que solo me fije en la venganza y nada más, lo lamento si te lastime.

Paro un momento para tomar aire, su voz se quebraba cada vez mas aguantando las lagrimas, quería cobijar a su hermano, pero tenía que dejarlo seguir, tenía que dejarle sacar toda la mierda, de adentro, porque sabía lo que se sentía.

-Pero, ahora tú estabas para mi, tan tu, no obstante, tan diferente que no pude evitar ilusionarme de nuevo, sentí que esta vez iba a ser mi oportunidad, espere y espere hasta que te vi Dean ahora, con esos ojos llenos de adoración y tan expuesto, que no pude controlarme y te bese, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, nunca pensé que sentías lo mismo.

Y termino en un sollozo, que le dolió en lo profundo.

Odiaba ver a su hermano llorar, especialmente si era su culpa, le daban unas ganas de patearse a si mismo, así que hizo lo de siempre, arreglar las cosas a su manera, ruda y masculina, como era el.

- Sammy, todo perdonado, olvidemos que tuvimos esta charla y sigamos con lo nuevo, ahora solo hay que mejorar esos besos de niña que das y estaremos más que bien, por ahora. - movió las cejas sugerentemente y con la voz cargada de malas intenciones, todo muecas y haciendo el payaso, como siempre que quería animar a su hermano.

Sammy sonrió con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas y húmedas, moviendo la cabeza, como diciendo _este hermano mío, _divertido, aun con su cuerpo temblando se seco la cara con el antebrazo. Y como si nada, de pronto vio una determinación brillando en sus ojos avellana, le gusto lo que vio, en definitiva siempre le han gustado los retos, mas si venían de Samuel "_Nenaza grandulona_" Winchester,

- ¿Quieres ver cuan de niña, son mis besos, Dean? - Le dijo acercándose, su aptitud cambio, haciéndose mas felina, mas provocativa, le encanto, esa nueva faceta de su hermano, viéndose de lo mar de masculino e incluso mas que el y no le importaba, para nada.

- ¿Me estas retando?

Dean se lamio los labios, con los ojos llenos de reto.

-Si.

Respondió el mas alto todo malicia y fijándose en la forma en que sus labios quedaron brillantes y apetecibles.

-Perfecto.

Y le beso como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

* * *

><p>- ¿Antes de California, Dean?. - Su hermano le pregunto con voz ronca y apoyado en su nena.<p>

Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero ya todo se había mostrado y que más daba responderle a su hermano, suspiro lentamente y se alejo unos pasos hacia la pared sucia - de cuantas cosas y mejor no preguntar - del motel.

- Si, Sammy, pero me di cuenta allí, de lo que sentía, pero por favor por ahora dejémoslo así, ¿ok? No mas charlas de chicas hasta el próximo milenio, que después terminamos viendo _Desesperates housewifes_ y haciéndonos la manicure.

Diciendo lo ultimo para cambiar el tema, luego de unos segundos Sammy rio y le agarro el rostro con sus gigantescas manos y le beso, tierno y suave como era, el acepto gustoso, ya acostumbrándose a los arrebatos románticos del menor se apoyo en la pared que estaba atrás suyo y dejo que el gran cuerpo de su hermano menor, cubriera su cuerpo, sintiéndose mejor que en muchos años y pensó, que quizás su vida no era tan una mierda, como pensaba, contra los labios de su hermano y su suave cabello.

Cuando estuvo solo en la mañana con las sabanas revueltas, oliendo a sexo, desnudo y mas que satisfecho - Sammy camino a comprar el desayuno con una sonrisa tan cálida, que se le lleno el pecho de sentimientos encontrados - Dio gracias - aunque interiormente - a toda esa mierda que ocurrió en California, porque si no nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, muy de nenas hay que admitirlo, y que Sammy sentía absolutamente lo mismo que el, curiosamente también redescubiertos allí.

No hay que olvidar su primera vez juntos, quizás California no sea una tan mala después de todo, sonrió ocultándose detrás de su brazo y decidido de otra ronda con Sammy, obviamente después del desayuno, que estaba muriéndose de hambre.

FIN


End file.
